Kratos
Kratos ist ein Spartaner und die Hauptfigur der God-of-War-Serie. Er war ein ehemaliger General, der nun der Geist Spartas ist und Götter tötet mit seinem long schlong. Früheres Leben thumb|300px|Kratos und Deimos als Jungenthumb|300px|Kratos' NarbeGeboren in einem One-Night-Stand und aufgewachsen in ein Frittenbude ist Kratos in Sparta, Griechenland. Schon im frühen Alter trainierte er hart, um eines Tages ein Krieger zu werden. Er schaffte es, der jüngste spartanische Hauptmann zu werden, der jemals die Armee Spartas führte. Doch schon zu Kindeszeiten musste er schlimme Dinge erleiden. Ares und Athene nahmen ihm seinen Bruder Deimos weg und verschleppten diesen. Bei seinem Versuch die Entführung zu verhindern, wurde Kratos zurückgeworfen und blieb mit einer Narbe an seiner Augenbraue zurück. Deimos wurde wegen einer Prophezeiung, die sich auf sein besonders Muttermal bezieht entführt. Das Orakel sprach von einem Krieger, der eines Tages die Götter stürzen würde. Da Kratos versuchte Ares zu attackieren, wurde dieser sauer und hob sein Schwert, doch Athene konnte ihn davon abhalten. Bevor Athene ging, entschuldigte sie sich bei Kratos und verschwand in Flammen. Zu Ehren seines Bruders Deimos schmückt ein rotes Tattoo Kratos Haut. Später heiratet er Lysandra und bekam eine Tochter,Kalliope. Geburt des Spartans Im Laufe seiner Schlachten wird Kratos Hunger nach Gewalt und Krieg immer größer. Er gewinnt immer mehr Schlachten durch unfaire, aber effektive Taktiken. Auch gegen gnadenlose, barbarische Stämme will er seine Armee unter Beweis stellen. Doch da sie in der Unterzahl sind, werden die Spartaner überwältigt und schnell sieht Kratos ein, dass sie die Schlacht verlieren würden. Als der Barbarenkönig Alrik kurz davor ist ihn zu töten, betet Kratos verzweifelt zum Kriegsgott Ares und verspricht ihm seine Seele, wofür er im Gegenzug den Sieg in der Schlacht verlangt. Der Kriegsgott erhört Kratos und akzeptiert sein Angebot, woraufhin er auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheint und die gesamte Barbarenarmee vernichtet. Kratos erhält dafür die Chaosklingen, welche zwar große Macht verleihen, ihn aber auch an sein Gelöbnis erinnern sollen, da sie sich in das Fleisch seiner Arme graben. Somit wird Kratos zu Ares Diener und in dessen Auftrag Dörfer überfallen und Chaos verbreiten soll. Doch Ares Ziel war es aus Kratos einen perfekten Krieger, der keine Grenzen kennt, zu formen. Dies tut er, indem er ihm befiehlt ein Dorf von Athene anzugreifen und es niederzubrennen. Kratos befolgt seinen Auftrag widerspruchslos und greift mit seiner Armee das Dorf an. Nur vor dem Tempel des Dorfes zögert er, da alle seine Instinkte ihm davon abraten den Ort zu entweihen und auch das Dorforakel warnt ihn davor. Seine Loyalität und sein Ehrgeiz lassen ihn jedoch über all das hinwegsehen, woraufhin er in den Tempel stürmt und in thumb|Ares spricht mit Kratos nach dem Tod von Lysandra und Kalliopeseinem Blutrausch alle Menschen darin tötet. Erst im Nachhinein bemerkt er, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hat, denn unter den von ihm getöteten Menschen waren auch seine Frau und seine Tochter. Diese Tat versetzt ihn in tiefe Trauer und wird ihn für immer verfolgen. Als er den verbrannten Tempel verlässt, beschließt er sich von Ares abzuwenden, wird aber zusätzlich vom Dorforakel verflucht, was ihn dazu zwingt die Asche seiner toten Familie für immer auf seiner Haut zu tragen. Von diesem Tag an ist er als "Der Geist Spartas" bekannt und seine Haut ist nun 'blass wie der Mond ". Kratos wird seit diesem Tag an immer wieder von schrecklichen Albträumen über den Tod seiner Familie heimgesucht, welche ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben. Er verzichtet auf seine Heimat Sparta und bittet die Götter des Olymps darum, ihn von seiner Last zu befreien. Die Götter versprechen ihm Heilung als Gegenleistung für seine Dienste und so reist er quer durch Griechenland, um die Aufträge der Götter zu erfüllen. Unter anderm segelt er durch die Ägäis. Kratos dient den Göttern zehn Jahre lang, aber er verliert nie seinen Wunsch, Rache an Ares, dem Gott, der für Kratos Leid verantwortlich ist, auszuüben. Im Auftrag der Persephone (God of War: Chains of Olympus) Während der 10 Jahre Knechtschaft unter den Göttern, war Kratos' eines der wichtigsten Aufgaben, die persische Armee vor den Toren Attika zu überwältigen. Nachdem er den persischen König und die Basilisk töten konnte, wurde er Zeuge, wie die Sonne vom Himmel in die ewige Finsternis verschwindet. Kratos kann irgendwo in der Ferne Licht entdecken. Es handelt sich anscheinend um den Tempel des Helios in der Stadt Marathon. Kratos wird klar, dass der Sonnengott von einer unbekannten Macht gefangengenommen wurde, damit Morpheus, der Gott der Träume, die anderen Götter in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzten kann und somit die Welt kontrolliert. Kratos kämpft sich durch Morpheus Schergen durch bis er den Tempel erreicht. Dort trifft er Eos, die Schwester von Helios, die ihn beauftragt, Helios' Feuerrösser zu suchen, um herausfinden zu können, wo ihr Bruder gefangen gehalten wird. Kratos bekämpft Hades' Schergen und bezwingt auch Charon, den Fährmann der Toten. Während seiner Reise wird Kratos von Visionen seiner Tochter Kalliope und von einem Lied, das sie auf einer Flöte spielte, geplagt. Als Kratos die Säule der Welt und den Tempel der Persephone erreichte, vergaß er seine eigentliche Aufgabe und dachte nur noch an seine Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Tochter. Er begegnete Persephone, Hades 'Frau. Sie zerstörte Kratos' Kräfte, damit er seine Tochter wieder sehen kann. Er geht daraufhin in die Elysischen Feldern, wo er sich mit seiner Tochter trifft und sie zum ersten Mal wieder sieht, als er zum Geist Spartas wurde.thumb|Kratos und seine Tochter auf den Feldern des Gärtners Persephone, jedoch tauchte vor ihm auf und enthüllte ihm, dass sie es war,die Atlas befreite und ihn bat Helios gefangen zuhalten. Mit Atlas' Hilfe entwickelt sie einen Plan, die Säule der Welt zu zerstören, um damit die Götter und Menschen zu töten. Sie verhöhnte Kratos, doch der Spartaner lässt sich nicht klein. Kratos tötet unschuldige Seelen in den Feldern, damit er seine Kräfte wiederbekommt. Während er Persephone suchte, erkannte er, dass er nie wieder seine Tochter sehen würde und so wurde sein Hass auf die Götter noch stärker. Kratos gelingt es Persephone zu töten und Atlas so zu verketten, dass er gezwungen ist, fortan als neue Stütze der Welt zu dienen, da die alte Säule zerbrochen wurde. Kratos flüchtete mit den Feuerrössern und Helios in Unterwelt. Anschließend wurde er von Athene gerettet. Die Götter ließen ihn bewusstlos auf den Klippen der Ägäis zurück. Konflikt mit Ares (God of War) Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, seit Kratos Atlas und Persephone besiegte. Nachdem der Spartaner das Seeungeheuer Hydra tötete, erhielt er von den Göttern den Auftrag - und somit eine Chance zur Rache - Ares zu töten. Als Lohn würden die Götter Kratos von seinen Visionen befreien. Von Athene erhielt er den Rat, die Büchse der Pandora zu suchen, um damit Ares zu vernichten, denn nur die Büchse gewährt einem Sterblichen die Macht, einen Gott zu töten. Kratos schlägt seinen Weg durch die verwüstete Stadt Athen, tötet unzählige Diener des Ares und sogar die Gorgonenkönigin Medusa, Nach Anweisung des Orakel von Athen muss Kratos die Wüste der verlorenen Seelen durchqueren und findet Pandoras Tempel auf dem Rücken des Titanen Kronos, nachdem er den Titanen mit einem Horn gerufen hatte. Er schlägt sich durch den Tempel und schafft es auch bis zur Büchse der Pandora. Er war der erste Sterbliche, dem es gelang zur Büchse zu kommen. Doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, wird er von Ares bemerkt, obwohl dieser noch in Athen ist. Der Kriegsgott warf eine zerbrochene Säule und spießte Kratos an eine Mauer auf. Kratos starb. Harpyien brachten die Büchse zu Ares. Kratos fällt nun die Unterwelt, ithumb|Kratos ersticht Aresn Richtung der Styx. Doch er packte Halt am Bein des Kapitän, der schon zuvor verstarb, und konnte an Land. Mithilfe eines Totengräber gelingt Kratos die Flucht aus der Unterwelt. Kratos befindet sich nun wieder in Athen. Ares hat die Büchse bei sich, doch Geist Spartas gelingt es die Büchse zu öffnen. Er wird genauso groß wie der Kriegsgott und wurde erheblich stärker. Es kommt zum Showdown. Ares gelingt es Kratos niederzustrecken, doch dieser nahm schnell die Klinge der Götter und tötete Ares. Die Götter sind ihm nun dankbar, sind aber nicht in der Lage, niemand ist es, ihn von seinen Alpträumen zu befreien. Seine letzte Hoffnung ist nun dahin. Kratos sieht als letzten Ausweg einen Selbstmord und stieg die Treppen hinauf, um von den Klippen zu stürzen. Doch Athene rettet ihm das Leben und gibt ihm einen Platz im Olymp, als Gott. Kratos tritt nun die Nachfolge von Ares an, als Gott des Krieges. Kratos als Kriegsgott (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) thumb|Kratos bekämpft Skyllathumb|DeimosSpäter hatte Kratos eine Vision von seiner Mutter, die sich im Tempel des Poseidon in der Stadt Atlantis befand. Er sprach darüber mit Athene und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Poseidons Reich. Unterwegs wurde er von einer Skylla angegriffen. Kurz nach dem Angriff schlug er das Monster in die Flucht und hatte eine Vision vom Training mit seinem Bruder Deimos. Er betrat den Tempel und begegnete seiner mutmaßlichen toten Mutter Callisto. Aber sie war noch am Leben und erzählte, dass Zeus sie hierher verschleppt hatte und dass Deimos noch am Leben war. Beide waren schockiert und verärgert, Kratos fragte, warum sie ihn all die Jahre angelogen hatten und wer sein Vater sei. Callisto versucht es ihm zu sagen, wurde aber, vermutlich ein Fluch, in eine scheußliche Bestie verwandelt, was Kratos dazu brachte sie zu töten. Kratos war sauer auf die Götter, weil er wegen ihnen schon wieder ein Familienmitglied verloren hatte und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder Deimos. Er spießte die Skylla, die wieder auftauchte und ihn verfolgte, auf. Vor der Rückkehr nach Hause, wurde Kratos von Erinys, Thanatos' Tochter, angegriffen. Nachdem er sie besiegt hatte fand er den Schlüssel zur Rettung seines Bruders. Schließlich kam er im Tempel des Thanatos an, wurde dort aber ausgerechnet von Deimos angegriffen. Es kam zu einem Bruderduell. Als Zeuge der Schlacht , erschien Thanatos und schnappte sich Deimos. Kratos verfolgte Thanatos, obwohl er kaum in der Lage war zu stehen. Ihm gelang es auch seinen Bruder zu retten. Es kam zur Versöhnung und beide stellten sich gemeinsam gegen Thanatos. Thanatos konnte jedoch Deimos töten und ein wütender Kratos tötete schließlich aus Rache Thanatos. Dann nahm er den leblosen Körper seines Bruders mit zu seinem Grab. Er erklärte ihm, dass er nun frei sei. Kratos versuchte wieder sich von den Klippen zu stürzen, um Selbstmord zu begehen. Der rätselhafte Totengräber offenbarte ihm, er sei "der Tod, der Zerstörer der Welten". Athene erschien und bat Kratos um Verzeihung. Kratos ignorierte sie und erklärt, dass die Götter eines Tages für ihre Taten büßen werden. Wut der Götter (God of War: Betrayal) Kratos führt seine spartanische Armee im Amoklauf gegen Griechenland und ermordet viele Tiere des Argos, einem Ungeheuer. Als es zum Kampf gegen Argos kommt wird dieser von einem unbekannten Attentäter umgebracht. Kratos folgt diesem Attentäter über ganz Griechenland um seine Identität zu enthüllen. Doch durch Hades Schergen verliert er sein Ziel. Zeus schickt unterdessen Ceryx um Kratos eine Nachricht zu schicken. Als Kratos in einer Schlacht kurz davor ist die Identität des Attentäters zu enthüllen, ermöglicht ihm Ceryx aus Versehen die Flucht, woraufhin Kratos Ceryx ermordet. Kratos erkennt nun das seine Aktionen ihn weiter von den Göttern entfernt haben und Zeus würde bald Reaktionen zeigen. Kratos' Schicksal (God of War II) thumb|Kratos kämpft gegen den Koloss von Rhodos Voller Zorn stürzt sich Kratos von einer Schlacht ins die nächste. Er hört nicht mit Zerstörung und Blutvergießen auf und er hasst die Götter. Kratos will nun der spartanischen Armee helfen, Rhodos zu besiegen. Athene rät ihn jedoch davon ab, aber er ignoriert sie. Kratos stürzt sich in die Schlacht und verwüstet die Stadt. Ein Adler taucht auf und raubt ihm seine göttliche Macht, wodurch ein Großteil seiner göttlichen Kräfte auf den Koloss von Rhodos übertragen werden. Kratos macht Athene für diesen Verrat verantwortlich. Im weiteren Kampf erreicht er, erst als Zeus zur Hilfe kommt und ihm die Klinge des Olymps den Sieg und zerstört den Koloss. Trotz des Erfolges war die Klinge nur eine Falle: Sie raubt Kratos' göttliche Macht vollständig und macht ihn wieder zum Sterblichen. Der Herrscher des Olymps, Zeus, steigt vom Himmel herab und Kratos erkennt, dass er der Verräter ist. Jedoch ist er so stark geschwächt, dass er sich nicht gegen den Göttervater wehren kann und von Zeus erstochen wird. Als Kratos von den Armen des Hades zur Unterwelt gezogen wird, erscheint Gaia. Sie meint, dass es nicht Kratos' Schicksal sei, hier zu sterben. Und so hilft Gaia Kratos dem Hades wieder einmal zu entkommen. Gefüllt von Hass und Rachethumb|left|Die Moiren auf Zeus macht sich der Spartaner nun auf den Weg zu den Moiren, den Schicksalsgöttinnen, die weit entfernt auf der Insel der Schöpfung leben. Die Schwestern Klotho, Lachesis und Atropos bestimmen das Schicksal jedes Lebewesens. Kratos muss etwas vollbringen was keiner, weder Gott noch Sterblicher geschafft hat: sein Schicksal und das der Titanen zu ändern. Dazu muss er die drei Schwester finden. Kratos muss dazu den gefangenen Titanen Typhon überwinden, der für kurze Zeit sein Flugtier Pegasus gefangen hält. Außerdem muss er den Tempel der Euryale bewältigen wo er auf Gegner wie dem Barbarenkönig oder Euryale selbst trifft. Auch auf den verrückt gewordenen Ikarus trifft er. Wegen ihm fällt er in die Tiefe, wo er auch auf Atlas stößt. Beide versöhnen sich und Atlas hilft Kratos wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Dort kommt Kratos an dem prächtigen Palast der Moiren an, wo er Perseus trifft und tötet, als dieser Kratos attackierte. Als er feststellt, dass die Moiren ihm nicht helfen wollen, bekämpft Kratos alle drei Schwestern selbst und tötet sie. Nun ist er in der Lage, in die Zeit zurückzureisen. Kratos reist dorthin zurück, wo Zeus ihn tötet. Er nimmt die Klinge zu sich und bekämpft Zeus. Als er zum letzten Schlag herausholt, erscheint Athene und opfert sich für Zeus. Sterbend erklärt sie Kratos, dass der Olymp nicht ohne Zeus überleben kann und Zeus Kratos aus Angst töten wollte, weil er glaubte dass er eines Tages seinen Vater töten könne, wie einst Zeus seinen Vater Kronos tötete. So erfährt Kratos, dass Zeus sein Vater ist und er seinen Mutter den Fluch auferlegt hat, siehe dazu God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Da sein Vater ein Gott ist, ist Kratos somit ein Halbgott. Trotz alldem möchte Kratos Zeus und all die Götter töten, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen, da sie ihn nicht von seinen Visionen befreiten, obwohl sie es ihm versprochen haben. Kratos reist zurück in die Zeit des großen Krieges zwischen den Göttern und den Titanen. Dort erklärt er Gaia, dass Athene und Ares tot sind und Zeus geschwächt ist. Mit den Titanen reist er zurück in seine Zeit und macht sich nun auf dem Weg Zeus zu töten. Die Titanen beginnen bereits den Olymp zu besteigen und wollen die Herrschaft der Olympier ein für allemal zu beenden. Das Spiel endet damit, wie Kratos auf Gaias Rücken den Olymp emporklettert und dem Göttervater: "Zeus, dein Sohn ist zurückgekehrt. Ich werde den Olymp vernichten!" entgegenschreit. Das Ende beginnt. Der zweite große Feldzug (God of War III) Kratos erklimmt zusammen mit den Titanen den Olymp, um die Götter zu stürzen. Auf dem Gipfel des Berges stehen Zeus, sein Brüder Poseidon und Hades, sowie Hermes und Helios, welche ihrerseits einen Angriff auf die Titanen beginnen. Es kommt zu einer Keilerei zwischen dem Meeresgott und dem Spartaner. Nach dem Sieg über Poseidon erreicht Gaia und Kratos Zeus' Pavillon, welcher beide mit einem Blitzschlag vom Gipfel stürzt. Als Gaia versucht, Halt zu finden, rutscht Kratos von ihrem Rücken ab. Sie behauptet, dass der Krieg der Titanen gegen die Götter wichtiger sei als Kratos' Rache, und lässt ihn in die Tiefe stürzen. Kratos landet in der Unterwelt im Fluss Styx, wo er von den verlorenen Seelen seiner Macht und Gesundheit beraubt wird. Auch Athenes Klingen werden zerstört. Nachdem sich Kratos aus dem Fluss retten kann, erhält er von Athenes Geist, einer höheren Existenz ihrer selbst, die Klingen der Verbannung. Zugleich beauftragt sie Kratos, Zeus zu töten, da die Menschen unter seiner Herrschaft leiden.thumb|Kratos bekämpft Hades Auf seinem Weg tötet Kratos viele der Götter, u.a. Helios, Hades, Hermes, Hephaistos und Herkules. Jedesmal, wenn Kratos einen weiteren Gott tötet, kommt mehr Unheil auf die Welt zu, z.B. als Helios stirbt, verdunkelt sich die Sonne. Kratos revanchiert sich ebenso bei Gaia, indem er ihre Hand abhackt und sie in die Tiefe fallen lässt. Darüber hinaus erfährt er, dass die Büchse der Pandora Büchse der Pandora nach seinem Sieg über Ares immer noch existiert, geschützt von der Flamme des Olymp, welche jeden tötet, der sie berührt. In ihr soll sich nach wie vor die Waffe befinden, mit der man einen Gott töten kann. Kratos begibt sich nun auf die Reise, um den Schlüssel zu finden, mit dem sich die Büchse der Pandora öffnen lässt. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Pandora selbst der Schlüssel ist, und nur sie die Flamme des Olymp durchdringen kann. Kratos macht sich auf den Weg in das Labyrinth, welches vom Architekten Dädalus erbaut wurde, in dem Pandora gefangen gehalten wird. Er bringt Pandora schließlich zurück zur Büchse, wo sich ihnen jedoch Zeus in den Weg stellt. In einem Kampf, Vater gegen Sohn, gelingt es Kratos, Zeus aufzuhalten, sodass Pandora die schützende Flamme löschen kann. Kratos gelingt es schließlich, die Büchse zu öffnen, diese erweist sich jedoch als leer. Erzürnt stellt er sich daraufhin erneut gegen Zeus. Während des Kampfes erreicht Gaia abermals den Olymp und will beide töten an. Um ihren Angriff zu entkommen, springen sie durch ein Loch in Gaias Rücken. In ihrem Inneren kommt es zu einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Kratos und dem Göttervater. Kratos schafft es, mit Hilfe der Klinge des Olymp, Zeus und dabei auch Gaia's Herz zu durchbohren. Gaia stirbt und somit ist auch die Zeit der Titanen vorbei. Nach dem Kampf erwacht Kratos auf dem Olymp neben Zeus, und zieht diesem die Klinge aus dem Körper. Während Zeus' Körper besiegt ist, erhebt sich dessen Geist und greift Kratos erneut mit einem Blitz an und, mit dem Tode ringend, sich in seiner eigenen Psyche wiederfindet. Dort vergibt er sich selbst für seine begangenen Sünden und lernt, dass Hoffnung die mächtigste Waffe ist, so wie es Pandora ihm vorausgesagt hatte. Kratos kehrt zurück ins Leben, befreit sich von den Angriffen Zeus' und tötet ihn ein für allemal. Athenes Geist erscheint und ermahnt Kratos, ihr die Waffe zu geben, die er aus Pandoras Büchse erhalten hat. Er erklärt, dass dies Büchse leer war, was Athene aber nicht glauben mag. Athene erklärt, dass sie, als Zeus alles Böse dieser Welt in die Büchse gesperrt hat, aus Sorge, dass die Büchse eines Tages geöffnet würde, auch die Hoffnung in die Büchse sperrte. Athene begreift nun, dass Kratos, als er die Büchse im Kampf gegen Ares geöffnet hat, auch das Böse befreit wurde, welches die Götter befiel und wodurch die Macht der Hoffnung auf Kratos überging. Daher sei die Büchse nun leer. Athene ermahnt Kratos erneut, ihr die Macht über die Hoffnung zurückzugeben, da sie denkt, diese am besten kontrollieren zu können. Kratos jedoch stößt sich die Klinge des Olymp in den Körper und opfert sich selbst, da thumb|Kratos nach Zeus' TodHoffnung in seinem Inneren verborgen war. Er befreit die Macht und überlässt es den Menschen, damit sie eine Chance auf ein weiteres Leben haben. Kratos fällt blutend zu Boden. Doch später ist sein Körper nicht mehr zu finden. Außerdem führt eine Blutspur bis hin zu den Klippen. Ein neuer Anfang (God of War 2018) Viele Jahre nach seiner Rache hat er sich im Norden abgesetzt und einen Sohn bekommen, mit dem er lebt. Denn jetzt muss Kratos, der nie einen richtigen Vater hatte, die schwierigste Prüfung seines Lebens bestehen: Ein Kind großziehen. Aussehen Kratos hat alles, was ein spartanischer Krieger braucht. Man sieht, dass er der geborene Mann für den Kampf ist. Er ist außergewöhnlich stark gebaut und soll ca. 6m groß sein (eigentlich als Mensch bis zu 2m groß). Außerdem ist er auf dem Höhepunkt seiner körperlichen Verfassung. Geht man von seinen Gesichtszügen und Sprachmuster aus, konnte man schätzen, dass er zwischen 30 bis 40 Jahre alte sein muss. Bevor er seine markante weiße Haut bekam, hatte Kratos eine gebräunte Haut und ein auffälliges rotes Tattoo, welches von seinem Oberarm, bis über seinem Oberkörper bis hin zu seinem Gesicht führt. Außerdem besitzt er eine Narbe am rechten Auge und einen schwarzen Kinnbart. thumb|Kratos,als General Als spartanischer Heeresführer und zu Diensten Ares trug Kratos allgemein eine hopilte, leicht gepanzerte, Rüstung. Später trug er nur noch einen ledernen Lendenschurz und Armbinden. Durch das Freischalten vieler Kleidungen kann Kratos auch andere Rüstungen und Kostüme tragen. Persönlichkeit Kratos war früher ein sehr zerstörerischer und amoralischer Mensch. Seine Schuld am Tod seiner Familie wird oft in extreme Wut umgewandelt. Sein Ziel war es Rache an Ares zu verüben. Später will er sich an Zeus rächen, nachdem dieser ihn in Rhodos getötet hat. Er kam nicht mit den Erinnerungen an seine eigenen Missetaten klar. Manchmal führten diese Gedanken Kratos sogar dazu darüber nachzudenken, sich selbst umzubringen. Als er endlich seine Schuld begriff, tötete er sich selbst mit der Klinge des Olymps. thumb|Kratos, Kalliope, dahinter LysandraKratos war eigentlich nur bei seiner Familie glücklich. Sonst hätte ihn deren Tod nicht so getroffen. Er war auch überrascht, als Athene ihm erzählt, dass er der Sohn des Zeus ist. Als Verleugnung antwortete er, dass er keinen Vater hätte. Er konnte diese Tatsache erst akzeptiert, als Zeus selbst es ihm klarmachte. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass Kratos als glücklichen Menschen zeigt, ist als er seine Tochter Kalliope in "Chains of Olympus" wiedersieht. Trotz seiner gewalttätigen Natur hat Kratos auch Respekt vor seinen Mitmenschen. In der Demoversion von God of War: Ascension sieht man wie Kratos jemanden vor dem Tod rettete. Neben seiner Frau und seiner Tochter bedeuten ihm auch sein jüngeren Bruder Deimos und seine Mutter Callisto etwas. Auch bedauerte Kratos die Tötung von Athene. Desweiteren zeigte Kratos auch Respekt für seine spartanischen Kollegen Pandora behandelt er so, als ob sie seine eigene Tochter sei. Er wird auch als leidenschaftlicher Sexpartner im Bett mit anderen Frauen gezeigt, wie z.B: mit Aphrodite. Trotzdem konnte er mit solchen Liebesakten (auch mit anderen Frauen, wie z.B. im Badehaus von Rhodos) nie das wahre Glück oder Trost über den Tod Frau Lysandra, der einzigen Frau, die er geliebt hat, finden. Fakten Griechische Mythologie *"Kratos" ist griechisch bedeutet soviel wie "Macht" oder "Stärke". Wahrscheinlich wurde deshalb dieser Name gewählt, weil es am ehesten zum Charakter (als mächtiger Krieger) passt. *In der griechischen Mythologie waren es Kratos und Bia, die von Hephaistos den Befehl bekamen, Prometheus gefangenzunehmen und einzusperren. Ironischerweise war es Kratos, der Prometheus aus seiner Gefangenschaft in God of War II befreit. *Einer weiterer Mythos in der griechischen Mythology ist, dass "Kratos" der Sohn des Pallas und Styx ist. Kratos war zudem sehr loyal zu Zeus. In der God-of-War Reihe handelt es sich mehr um das Gegenteil, denn Kratos verachtet Zeus und die Götter. God-of-War Reihe *In allen Spielen ist der Sprecher von Kratos Terrence C. Carson. *Angeblich soll Kratos eine Körpergröße von 6 – 8 m haben. *In jedem Spiel tötet Kratos mindestens einen Gott. Ausnahme ist God of War III, wo er insgesamt 7 Götter ermordete: **God of War: Ascension: Aigaion (Gott der Meeresstürme) **God of War: Chains of Olympus: Persephone (Göttin der Unterwelt) **God of War: Ares (Gott des Kriegs) **God of War: Ghost of Sparta: Erinys (Göttin der Rache) und Thanatos (Gott des Todes) **God of War: Betrayal: Ceryx (Gott der Priester) **God of War II: Athene (Göttin der Weisheit) **God of War III: ***Poseidon (Gott des Meeres) ***Hades (Gott der Unterwelt) ***Helios (Gott der Sonne) ***Hermes (Gott der Flinkheit) ***Hephaistos (Gott des Feuers) ***Hera (Gott der Fruchtbarkeit) ***Zeus (der Göttervater) *Kratos 'Familie waren die einzigen Menschen, die er wirklich geliebt hat. Das einzige Mal, dass er einen Familienmitglied sehen konnte war in der Unterwelt, als Kalliope gefunden hat, was Kratos glücklich machte. Dennoch war Kratos war sehr bestürzt, als er sie wieder verlassen musste. Später als er Illusionen von seiner verstorbenen Frau sieht, bittet er sie um Verzeihung, dass er seine Familie getötet hat. *In God of War III hatte Kratos' Tattoo ein leicht verändertes Design. In God of War erstreckt sich das Tattoo von seiner Brust über seinen Brustbein bis hin zum Kopf. In God of War II ist das Tattoo etwas dünner. In God of War III deckt es seine Brustwarze überhaupt nicht mehr, wie es eigentlich in God of War war. *In God of War II, wo Kratos von Atropos in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurde, nämlich zu seinem Kampf gegen Ares, sieht man, dass sein Tattoo ziemlich hell und verblasst ist. Es ist nahezu unsichtbar. Später als er sich die Klinge der Götter schnappt, ist das Tattoo seltsamerweise Orange. *Im Tempel der Lachesis in God of War II spricht Lachesis zu Kratos. Dabei erwähnt sie, dass "nur der Tod am Ende seiner Reise erwartet". Damit wird Kratos' Selbstmord in God of War III angedeutet. *Entwickler Stig Asmussen erwähnte, dass David Jaffe die Idee hatte, dass Kratos Jagd auf die nordischen und ägyptischen Götter macht. Ersteres ist nun bestätigt. *Immer starb Kratos durch einen Schwertstoß durch seinen Bauch und das jedesmal an der gleichen Stelle seines Körpers. *In jedem God of War-Spiel verbrannte er einen Mann bei lebendigen Leibe. In God of War war es ein Soldat. In God of War II Prometheus und in God of War III Peirithoos. *Kratos hat sowohl seine Mutter Callisto (in Ghost of Sparta) als auch seinen Vater Zeus (in God of War III) getötet. *Wenn Kratos einen seiner Brüder oder Halbbrüder begegnet,will er zunächst nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Aber als er jedoch provoziert und zum Kampf gefordert wird, dann kommt es zu einem Bruderduell (wie Herkules in God of War III oder Perseus in God of War II). *Auf einem Screenshot konnte man sehen, dass Kratos' Tattoo früher in Form des Omega-Symbol war. Dieses Symbol sieht man oft, wenn das Spiel geladen wird. *Es wurde nie klar erwähnt, wie lange Kratos als Kriegsgott regiert. Eine Vermutung wäre: Nachdem Kratos Kriegsgott wurde, musste Pandoras Büchse bzw. der Schlüssel dafür versteckt werden. Dädalus arbeitete 4603 Tage lang an dem Labyrinth. Das wären ca. 12,6 Jahre, die zwischen God of War und God of War III vergangen sind. *Man geht davon aus, dass Kratos etwa zwischen 510 - 500 v. Chr. geboren wurde und etwa 460 - 470 v. Chr. starb, nachdem er 12 Jahre als Gott regierte und 10 Jahre als Sklave dienen musste. Kratos war seiner Zeit als General zwischen 20 - 30 Jahre alt. Somit wird sein Alter in God of War III auf 40 - 50 Jahre geschätzt. Aufgrund seines Aussehens und seiner Stimme könnte dieses Alter durchaus denkbar sein. *Eines von Kratos wichtigsten Merkmalen ist sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck. Er lächelt fast nie. Nur in God of War, wo er ein Monster (in einem Käfig gefangen) verbrennen sollte, grinste er kurz. Gastauftritte *Kratos hatte einen Gastauftritt im Spiel "Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny". Dort bekämpft er seine Gegner mit den Chaosklingen, der Klinge des Olymps, den Ikarusflügeln und dem Zauber Poseidon's Zorn. *Im Spiel "Heavenly Sword" taucht in einer Mission Kratos' Rüstung, sowie seine Chaosklingen auf. Dazu gibt es eine Inschrift, die lautet: "Rüstung des Prinzen, der allein gegen die persische Armee stand". Eine Anspielung auf God of War: Chains of Olympus *In "Die Simpsons - Das Spiel" kann man im Hintergrund ein Plakat sehen. Auf diesem Plakat steht "God of Wharf". Außerdem sieht man dort, wie Kratos etwas aus einer Schüssel isst. *Des Weiteren hatte Kratos einen Gastauftritt im PS3-Golfspiel "Everbody's Golf: World Tour". *Außerdem taucht Kratos im PS3-Rennspiel "ModNation" auf. Man konnte ihn als spielbaren Charakter erwerben, wenn man das Spiel vorbestellt hatte. *Im Jahr 2009 kam das Spiel des Jahres "LitteBigPlanet" heraus. Auch in diesem Game existiert ein Avatar von Kratos, sowie von einer Medusa und von dem Minotaurus, der Pandoras Tempel bewachte. *Ebenfalls taucht Kratos in der PS3-Version des Spiels "Mortal Kombat" auf. Hier hat er sogar eine eigene Arena. *Im Strategiespiel "Age of Mythology The Titans", gibt es eine Figur namens Kastor. Interessanterweise kann sein Name so umbuchstabiert werden, dass Kratos entsteht. Kastor hatte eine ähnliche Geschichte wie Kratos, er verachtete die Götter und ging auf die Seite der Titanen. Er und die Titanen bekämpfen den Olymp, wobei auch dieser von den Titanen verraten wurde. Bemerkenswert ist, dass das Spiel erst 2 Jahre zuvor rauskam, ehe God of War auf dem Markt kam. *Allerdings gibt es einige ziemlich seltsame Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Age of Mythology und God of War. Der Hauptcharakter von AoM, Arkantos bekam ebenfalls Hilfe von der Göttin Athene. Arkantos diente Poseidon, was in God of War ähnlich ist, da diente Kratos Ares. Beide konnten der Unterwelt entkommen und wurden später von ihren Götter verraten. Arkantos wurde von Poseidon und Kratos von Ares verraten. Auch beide mussten gegen eine Statue kämpfen. Arkantos bekämpfe die Statue des Poseidon, während Kratos ein Duell mit dem Koloss von Rhodos lieferte. Genau wie Kratos wurde Arkantos am Ende , als Belohnung, von Athene zum Gott gemacht. *Kratos ist einer der spielbaren Charaktere im Sony-Spiel "Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale", ähnlich dem Super Smash Bros (Nintendo All-Stars). Dort taucht auch Hades im Hintergrund auf. *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta gab es vermutlich ein Kunstwerk von einer weiblichen Version von Kratos. Dies wurde jedoch aus dem Spiel herausgenommen. Anderen Medien *Kratos wurde zum "Manliest Man in Video Games" von der Videospiel-Review-Website ScrewAttack.com gewählt. *7-Eleven stellte ein neues Getränk namens "Kratos Fury" vor, was als Werbung für God of War III diente. *Angeblich ist zurzeit ein God-of-War Film in Arbeit. Der Schauspieler Djimon Hounsou soll darin den Kriegsgott präsentieren. Wann dieser Film herauskommt, ist noch unklar. en:Kratos pl:Kratos Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Kratos' Familie Kategorie:God of War Kategorie:God of War II Kategorie:God of War III Kategorie:God of War: Chains of Olympus Kategorie:God of War: Ascension Kategorie:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Kategorie:God of War (2018)